Iron Man 3 (2013)
Iron Man 3 is a 2013 superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2008's Iron Man and 2010's Iron Man 2, and the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars: Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle, Guy Pearce, Rebecca Hall, Stephanie Szostak, James Badge Dale, William Sadler, Miguel Ferrer with Jon Favreau and Ben Kingsley. The film co-stars: Dale Dickey, Ty Simpkins. Starring *Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark *Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle - Colonel James Rhodes *Guy Pearce - Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall - Maya Hansen *Stephanie Szostak - Brandt *James Badge Dale - Savin *William Sadler - President Ellis *Miguel Ferrer - Vice President Rodriguez *with Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan *and Ben Kingsley - Trevor Slattery *Dale Dickey - Mrs. Davis *Ty Simpkins - Harley Keener 'Cast' *Jarvis - Paul Bettany *Doctor Wu - Wang Xueqi *Ho Yinsen - Shaun Toub *Annoying Conference Guy - Matthew Sterling Nye *Himself - Pat Kiernan *Himself - Josh Elliott *Herself - Megan Henderson *Himself - Thomas Roberts *Himself - Bill Maher *Herself - Joan Rivers *Himself - George Kotsiopoulos *Neptune's Net Girl - Bronte D'esposito *Neptune's Net Boy - Noah Visconti *Taggart - Ashley Hamilton *Happy's Nurse - Brooke Jaye Taylor *Hospital News Reporter - Kim Dean *Pushy Tabloid Reporter - Glenn Foster *Helicopter Pilot #1 - Anthony Reynolds *Helicopter Pilot #2 - Kendrick Cross *Reporter at House Wreckage - Tom Clark *Mandarin Studio Technician - Brian Schaeffer *Mandarin Look-Out - John Eddins *Rose Hill Sheriff - Spencer Garrett *Rose Hill Deputy - Rockey Dickey, Jr. *Rose Hill Christmas Tree Shopper - Drew Michael Hershner *Junior Technician - Sarah Burkharat *Senior Technician - Jan Broberg *Satellite Technician - Andy Lauer *Technical Director - Nate Bynum *Vice President's Analyst - Andrew Lander *Thomas Richards - Tom Virtue *President's Aide - Roy McCrerey *Scared Insurgent - Serdar Kalsin *Laughing Insurgent - Demetrios Hodges *Pageant Emcee - Bobby Tisdale *Miss Elk Ridge - Yvonne Zima *Pageant Judge - Stan Lee *Gary the Cameraman - Adam Pally *Chad Davis - James Rackley *Extremis Candidate - Cullen Moss *Room Service Waiter - Jake DeWitt *Sweat Shop Agent - Rebecca Mader *Mandarin Guards - Kevin Arnold, Juan Bofill, David Buglione, Adam Lytle, Paul O'Connor, Phil Ortiz *Sleepy Mandarin Girl - Gwendalyn Barker *Annoyed Mandarin Guard - Steve Wilder *Mandarin Party Girl #1 - Luciana Faulhaber *Mandarin Party Girl #2 - Karina Florez *Tony's Guard - Mike Massa *Ponytail Express - Mark Kubr *Reluctant AIM Guard - Si-Fu Eric Oram *AIM Ping Pong Girls - Naomi Parshin, Aurelia Rose, Johanna Yunda *Secret Service Agent - Wesley Thompson *Vice President's Daughter - Jenna Ortega *Iron Patriot Fan #1 - TC Anyachonkeya *Iron Patriot Fan #2 - Chad Kurtz *Air Force One Officer - Cal Johnson *Navy OP - Corey Hawkins *Commander - Linden Ashby *Heather - Sarah Fardoqui *Extremis Soldiers - Sala Baker, Kial Butler, Nick Brandon, Dan Brown, Funan Chien, Ilram Choi, Brycen Counts, Jake DeWitt, Rockey Dickey, Jr., Kiante Elam, Dane Farwell, Mark Fichera, Colin Follenweider, Aja Frary, Mark Ginther, Adrian Gonzales, Dennis Keiffer, Sammy Le, Tara Macken, Billy Morts, Jade Quon, JC Robaina, Markos Rounthwaite, Philip J. Silvera, Brian Simpson, Mark Wagner 'Uncredited' *Mark Ruffalo - Dr. Bruce Banner Category:Movies Category:2013 Movies